


Diary of a Little Round Ball

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Mathematics, POV Inanimate Object, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different point of view on Galileo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Little Round Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my first college class- Physics and Chemistry by Experimentation. I had to write a paper about one of Galileo's experiments. After doing my research, I presented my idea for an alternate "paper" idea, and my prof seemed really interested, so I wrote this:

Day One:  
Finally someone bought me. Yay! Some old Italian guy and his apprentices. I wonder what they want me for. Oh well, anything beats sitting on that shop shelf until I disintegrate. But what could this old guy want with a ball like me? Hmmmmmm…

Day Three:  
We went in his house, and there were police guarding the exits. I thought maybe he was someone wealthy, or that there was a lot of money stored here or something, but from what I can tell, he is just this old guy, nothing special about him.

Day Seven:  
Well I heard one of the apprentices gossiping today. Apparently this guy is under house arrest. He did something very wrong and managed to completely piss off the Pope. If what he did was that severe, it’s a wonder this guy isn’t dead! The maid the apprentice was hitting on wondered that too. (I guess she’s new) The apprentice said that the old guy- G-something he called him- well he was old school chums with his Holiness. So that’s why he is only on house arrest. But really what could he have done that was _that_ bad?

Day Ten:  
So I finally get to do something today. The old guy- Gal-li-lay-oh I think they called him- he put this really soft stuff- vellum, I think- on this little ramp and made me roll down it over and over again. Tedious, but not altogether a bad gig. Is it just me, or does the old guy not look so well?

Day Fifteen:  
More rolling down ramps again today. Its all I’ve done for the last five days. One of the most boring things to do ever. Well, less boring than sitting on a store shelf, but not by much. Apprentice flirted with the maid some more today. He doesn’t seem to be getting very far.

Day Nineteen:  
Saw the old guy’s name spelled out today, Galileo. Funny name if you ask me. Did some more rolling today. Galileo keeps writing all this stuff down, like how long it takes me to roll and where I land when and stuff. I don’t know what he gets from it, though most everyone else seems to.

Day Twenty-four:  
We changed things up a bit today, different heights and inclines and distances and times and such. Galileo keeps muttering about his experiments and free fall and vacuums. Utter gibberish if you ask me. Of course no one does ask me, they just roll me down their little ramp over and over again.

Day Twenty-eight:  
Not much going on today. Galileo spent most of the day writing and theorizing. Muttering to himself as he puzzles things out. Don’t see what he gets out off all of this. One of his daughters came to visit this afternoon. I didn’t catch her name. From what I gather, Galileo isn’t married, but he does have three kids.

Day Thirty-three:  
Back to work today. Something he found in our other tests pleased Galileo, ‘cause he is back with a vengeance. Rolling down ramps and onto floors. Rolling down ramps and off drops. Rolling down ramps and onto tables and then off drops. Well at least there is a variety now.

Day Thirty-seven:  
There was a lot of hustle and bustle last night. A couple of Galileo’s friends came over for dinner. And they all stayed up late into the night, talking about the good old days when they were younger and no one had been arrested. I got bored and zoned out for awhile.

Day Forty-one:  
Even the vellum is annoying me by now. Plus I have a dull spot on me now where I hit the floor wrong. Well that apprentice finally succeeded with the maid. I saw them kissing during lunch yesterday. That was when I had rolled under the chair and no one had gotten around to picking me up yet.

Day Forty-six:  
Ok, we’ve done this five million times by now. What is that old geezer trying to find that a month of testing hasn’t found him yet? I’m sure I don’t know what this is all about, and I’m the one who’s been rolling all over the place.

Day Fifty:  
Some days I wonder if this Galileo dude actually knows what he is doing, or if he is just the doddering old fool that his guards apparently think he is. I mean, what could he want with all this data on how fast I roll? I mean, honestly, what sane person would want to know all this?

Day Fifty-four:  
So today Galileo decided to quit his experiments. No one knows why. He said that he got the results he needed to prove that under perfect condition his theory would have worked. He gave everyone the day off and locked himself away, writing something. I wonder what will happen to me now that his tests are over.

Day Fifty-nine:  
Well there was another party last night with all of Galileo’s old friends. They stayed up late into the night again, but this time they were talking about all the rolling experiments. They looked at all his papers and stuff, and then everyone else was kicked out of the room. They didn’t think to get rid of me, so I watched while Galileo gave them a weird shaped package. It was sort of square and wrapped in brown paper. I wonder what it was. They whispered something about a book, and taking it out of the country. I wonder what they meant.  



End file.
